User talk:Dirus Virestrong
Hi Dirus Virestrong, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 04:38, April 28, 2011 Welcome t'Redwall Wiki! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:37, April 28, 2011 (UTC) "Hi an' Welcome, matey!" :) Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 14:53, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello Dirus Virestrong, thats a mouth full lol, anyway welcome to Redwall Wiki, I hope you like it here and enjoy meeting some new friends, anyway my name is Niko Banks, one of the users, and a very talkitive one to be said at best, I hope you like it here, its an awsome site to learn more about Redwall.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 06:00, April 28, 2011, (UTC) Hi Dirus, Welcome to the wiki! :) '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 21:27, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dirus Well, RPG here is against the rules, but I know a place where you can RPG, you do know of the place I am talking about? anyway, how do you like it here on Redwall Wiki? Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 12:00, April 30, 2011, (UTC) Well, its a rule that we can't RPG here, but here is a place where you can, http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/Redwall_Wars_Wiki take a look at it if you like to and full in your profile too, if you want to.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 12:17, April 30, 2011, (UTC) Well, I have one RPG that is doing quite well, I shall give you the link for it. http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Niko_Banks/Gangs,_Tribes_And_Clans_Of_Redwall take a look at it if you like to, and follow the rules.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 12:28, April 30, 2011, (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! I hope you have fun here. If yer need any help, just ask around! There'll be users willin' to help yer. See ya around! --Laria WavedeepI will find ye, wherever ye are... 06:25, April 30, 2011 (UTC)